Two years later
by LunaLovify
Summary: Two years had passed since Yuki's vampire powers had awakened. Yuki is now pregnant, with her and Kaname's first child. And Kaname is, as usual very overprotective.
1. Snow

**Kaname and Yuki**

The snow drifted slightly against the window while she stared down at the half-opened gate. Her faded eyes brightened up as she discovered Kaname at the main gate. Yuki smiled and lowered her gaze to her left hand. The golden ring was shining in the moonlight, while the bright snowflakes put a soft color over the engraved rose. She and Kaname had been married for almost a year, and she had the feeling that this was going to happen. She smiled and stroked carefully over her stomach. Today she would tell him. There was a knock on the door, but Yuki had already felt the person's presence. "Is there something important?" she said friendly." I'm sorry to bother Lady Yuki, but I have come with a message from Lord Kaname." Yuki giggled. Typically Kaname.

"You can come in now Ruka-chan" Yuki said quietly. The door opened. Ruka had attached the light brown hair in a ponytail, while around her waist there was a flour covered apron.

"I'm sorry if this was an inappropriate time to come but Lord Kaname just wanted to inform that he will appear as soon as he finished talking with Aidou and Kain." Yuki smiled at her while Ruka bowed."Thank you for informing me" She found the evening dress she had put forward and sat down when she had it on, so Ruka could fix her hair. It was silent for a few minutes before Yuki spoke. "What are you thinking?" Ruka said nothing at first, but when she had sat in the last hairpin in Yuki's hair, she spoke. "I was just wondering if the mistress is well?"

"I'm fine,… you need to stop worrying" Ruka nodded slightly as she took out the box with all of the different nail polish Yuki had.

"I'm sure that if the others knew about your condition they would be worried as well."

Yuki signed. "Kaname, how long have you been standing there" The dark haired vampire king, threaded out of the door frame. "Long enough, my darling" He looked at Ruka and showed signs that she could go. She bowed to the pure blood couple and closed the door behind her. Yuki stood up slowly and looked into the blood-red eyes of her mate. Her eyes filled up with tears, as she ran toward him. She threw herself in his arms. "Yuki…" he whispered as he hugged her harder to him."I missed you" she sobbed "I missed you too my rose" he replied as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled away, Kaname spoke. "Yuki ... are you ok?" She raised her head towards him as he sank his own so their forehead's met. "I'm fine…more than fine actually". He looked seriously at her.

"Yuki ... what condition was Ruka talking about." She giggled as she stroked his cheek. "Yuki ..." he whispered, and took her hand against his lips. " ... I cannot bear to see you hurt ….so…. Please …. tell me ..."

She looked up at him and tears sparkled as she said with a weak voice.

"….I'm pregnant…."


	2. His reaction

**Kaname and Yuki pt.2**

His eyes widened as he folded yuki's hands in his own. She looked deep into his eyes as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "How long have you known this?" He said quietly. She turned with her back against him. She couldn't... She just couldn't look into his eyes right now. "A…. .. Week ..."

Kaname cursed as he beat his fist against the wall (fortunately not so hard that it cracked) "... I... I know I should... Have told….you... But... i... was... just... so scared of how you would react ….. I mean .. We.. Are... Only eighteen... So... " She was interrupted by a strong pair of arms of his who laid themselves around her. "Yuki ... you know I only want the best for you ... So please let me..Know if..Your hurt or you're not feeling well "She nodded, as a lot of tears slid down her cheeks.

As he nuzzled his face in her neck, he whispered softly "I'm so happy...and so grateful that I have you. And soon….we'll have a son or a daughter" Yuki couldn't take it anymore. She turned to him and rubbed her face up to his chest. "I love you ... I love you and our baby …... and ... I just love you so much." Kaname kissed the top of her head."I know, I love you too... Both you and our kid"

It took almost an hour before they decided that it was probably wise that they didn't let the others wait. Aidou could be very impatient. But When Yuki was about to go down the stairs, Aido lend her his arm. "Lady Yuki. A pregnant woman should not be walking down the stairs alone. If you tripped it would be wary dangerous for the baby." She looked at him confused. "Ruka told you? ..." He grinned. "No ... actually I found it out myself."

He followed them down the stairs and into the dining room, which was decorated with flowers and the table was covered in with the most beautiful silver dishes. On the table stood ready fried steak, a dish of potatoes and a pot of delicious sauce. Kaname pulled the chair out for her before he sat down at the other end. Yuki's glass was filled with water, while a packet of blood tablets lay beside it. Kaname however, had his glass filled with the reddest wine. Yuki envied him a lot. In red wine there is actually (and this did not Humans know of) 1l of blood, from the most tender animals a Vampire could find.

Unfortunately for Yuki wine also includes alcohol. And that she can't drink because of the baby. They ate in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of knives and forks. When they were finished they walked into the living room and sat down on the soft couch. The others joined them after they had washed up the dishes. Yuki, Ruka and Seiren sat and discussed the baby, while Kaname, Aidou and Kain were discussing politics.

After a few hours, Kaname reached his hand out to Yuki. "It's time to sleep. You of all are the one who needs it the most." Yuki smiled and slowly took his hand. The others bowed to them while the pour blood couple made their way up the stairs. He led her inside to their room and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Yuki walked into the huge bathroom which was next door to their bedroom. She pulled off her formal clothes and jumped into her nightgown.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and put one hand over her stomach. She giggled. "Soon, this won't fit me anymore." She pulled the brush through her hair, while her other hand stroked gently over her stomach. "Only seven more months now, then you're dad and I can see you're beautiful face." She whispered as she made her way back to their bedroom. Kaname watched silently out of the window. He had pulled off the top parts and was now only in his formal black pants. Yuki blushed.". The bathroom ... is ... available now." The Nervousness in her voice was not difficult to hear. He turned toward her and smiled. "Thank you darling." he said as he walked to the bathroom. Yuki pulled the covers off a little and lay down on the edge of the big bed. She looked toward the window and could barely see the little snowflakes descend down the sky. "It's snowing," she said to herself."It always does." There was a click, and the bathroom door opened. Kaname came out, dressed in his gray pajamas pants. He pulled his hand through his hair and sighed when he saw Yuki at the edge of the bed. "Yuki ... You're pregnant," he said quietly and lifted her further into the bed.

"I know ... but…." He looked sternly down at her. "No but, I don't want you to fall outside edge and hurt yourself. "She smiled and stroked her hand on his cheek. "Kaname ... nothing is going to happen to me. I feel fine, the baby is fine" she said calmly as she nuzzled into his chest. He stroked her hair , signed and put the covers over them. "I'm just worried about you. That's all ..." " I know honey…I know…." She yawned while Kaname let his strong arms around her. "I love you Yuki," he whispered into the ear of the sleeping girl. He took one of his hands and stoke it over her stomach. "And I love you too ... my child"


	3. morning sickness and trouble

Kaname and Yuki pt. 3

The faint light shone against her eyelids as she slowly but surely opened them. She pulled away the silky Quilt as she carefully crawled out of bed. Yuki opened the door to the bathroom while supporting one hand against the doorframe and the other carefully around her belly who showed a tiny little bump. She could see the weary pores under her own eyes in the mirror. Her eyes widened.

Kaname came running into the room and saw the little chubby figure (because of the pregnancy) of his wife leaning over the toilet. He signed as he bent down, kissed the top of her head and pulled her hair away from her face.

When Yuki leaned up from the toilet, she saw straight into Kaname's dark red-brown eyes. They stared down at her worriedly, and kissed her hand as she slowly stroked his cheek. "I'm fine." she said quietly. "It's just this damn morning sickness, which causes me to throw up." Kaname smirked. "I know." he said quietly as he pulled his fingers carefully through her hair.

Yuki leaned back and crawled into his strong arms. "I love you "she whispered as he turned her towards him, smiling. "I love you too." He put his hand over her stomach. "Both of you"

"Kaname sama" Aidou spoke to the pure blood. " is it wise to leave now? Lady Yuki seems to not feel so good". Kaname stood for a few minutes with his back facing Aidou and Seiren, before he finally said something. "She'll be fine, since she has you." but one could easily hear the disappointment in his voice. He slammed the doors opened and disappeared.

Later that evening Kaname still hadn't returned. Yuki starred sad out the widow, while Ruka and Seiren tried to convince her to sit down. But she just stood there. It rattled in the lock on the door. All eyes on the door. " Kaname?" Yuki whispered as she began to walk closer to the door. But Aidou held her back.

*BANG*

The door went into pieces. E-level Vampires came from all sides. Aidou pushed Yuki into a corner, before joining the others in the fight. Yuki turned around. She knew what Aidou was thinking. Inside the wall in the corner was a small secret passage. Yuki remembered having only used it once before. The hallway led through a narrow passage, and ended up in the middle of the garden.

The large garden lay in complete darkness. The only thing that brightened it up a bit was the little lighted lamps on the side of the flower stocks. Yuki lifted a little on her dress, so she wouldn't trip over the slimy roots.'

She felt someone's presence. it was a stranger. She felt the aura around Him. It was mad. irritated. Wanted revenge. And Yuki knew who's he wanted. "It's not smart to walk out in the middle of the night Lady Kuran." Said a hoarse voice. "Oh. .. Why is that ?" Yuki said calmly

She turned slowly toward the stranger. His hair was hanging wild around in the wind, and the red narrow eyes starred at her hungry . "Because, maybe someone will ….TRY TO DRINK FROM YOU" He reached for her and pulled her towards him. He lick his sticky mouth against her neck. Yuki tried to claw herself loose, but he only tightened his grip and turned her against the stone wall.

There is no way to run now princess. His sharp teeth shone in the darkness, as he leaned closer to her neck. Blood spurted in all directions, while the unknown vampire pulled screaming away from clung to the wall as she stared down at the helpless figure.

"Yuki" She looked up. Kaname's hair swayed in the wind as one of his arms gagged on his shoulder. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran and threw herself into Kaname's arms. Kaname lifted her up and pressed her lips against his. He signed. "Don't scare me like that Yuki. You know you're the most precious thing in the world to me." She laid her head against his chest and held her arms around him as he put her down again. "Come" he whispered.

"B-but what about the stranger .. he ..." But when Yuki turned around the stranger had disappeared.


	4. Zero

Kaname and Yuki pt 4. - kjønnet

**Hi**

**sorry this part was a bit late . and it's a little bad written , but I've had so much to do in the past month, and I just wanted to thank everyone who read my story, and that you write comments. I'll try write faster.**

**DracoxLuna**

As the wind flew in through the open window, small pieces of leaves from the tree descending to the ground, this autumn evening. Yuki ran her hand over her seven months pregnant belly. Her tired eyes turned toward the window as she drew back and forth in the ancient rocking chair.

There was a rustling in the leaves on the ground, but Yuki knew it was not the wind. She could see His blood-red eyes, and his silver hair bristling in all directions. He hadn't changed at all. She felt his anger. Anger that just wanted to get out of that broken body, which he found himself in.

Another appeared. He stood in front of the door to the Mansion, while his eyes stared at him. Of course Kaname felt it. Yuki looked at the two guys worriedly; no she couldn't let this happen.

"Why are you here?" Kaname's calm voice said, as it glided through the night. Zero just stared at him. "Answer me" Kaname said annoyed. Zero clenched his fists. "I will not tolerate being talked to that way Kuran."

Kaname laughed, but one could notice that the earth began to shake. "I asked you a question Kiryu" The two vampires stared at each other with disgust. "I'm here because ..."

"Zero ..." said a faint sweet voice. Their eyes widened as Yuki came towards them. Kaname gently let his arm around her as he pulled her towards him. Zero stared at her stomach. His eyes glowed with rage. "So ... it's true .. you're pregnant …with him…..."

"Zero, ... he's my husband ... ... how did you know ..." "Kaien ... He told Me .." Zero said looking down, but his hand slipped into his pocket and pulled up the silver-plated pistol, which he directed against them.

Kaname dressed in front of Yuki. "Zero ... no ... don't do it ..." Yuki tribes and nudge Kaname away as she walked slowly towards him. Zero stared into her eyes, but aimed the gun at her. ".. If you do this ... Kaname won't get to know his son ..."

***PANG***


	5. I just felt it was a

**Hey**

**I'm sorry that most of the parts now are so small, but I have a lot of school work to do. But I'll try to write as often as I can. Thanks for reading my story and commenting. I want to have you're meaning of the story. **

**DracoXLuna**

She opened her eyes. She could barely see the dark ceiling in their bedroom. She felt the wind pulling through the open window as she placed a hand on her head. She looked around confused ... she was ... dead? Wasn't she? ….. ... Zero had ...the gun….. She got up slowly ….Suddenly she noticed a large bandage around her stomach. ...….. "Yuki ..." Kaname who had been leaning against the window tree seconds ago, was now at her bedside. She looked down at him. his brown eyes were full of fear and worry.

He stroked his arm lightly across her cheek as he sat down beside her. " I…know….you're…...mad…...but…..just…." " Don't scare me like that Yuki, …pleas…i…i..Tough…the…...shot…" Yuki ran a hand slowly across his cheek. "I'm here ... and I'll never leave you ... do you hear me ... I'm not leaving you." Kaname nodded quietly, and laid a hand gently on her swollen belly.

"He is anxious that boy." he said as he pressed his lips on her belly. "... ... How did you know? ..." Yuki asked him confused. Kaname smirked. "Yuki, I'm a vampire ... just like you ... I just knew it was a boy ... I felt it ..."


	6. an old stool and broken water

Kaname and Yuki pt. 6

"Darling, what are you doing?" Kaname stood leaning against the doorway into the dim lit medium sized kitchen. His eyes looked towards his nine months pregnant wife, who stood on a worn little old stool, which looked like it was about to break in two parts every second. One of her arms stretched up to one of the silver serving dish that was placed at the bottom of one of the tall wall cabinets. "I need something to have the chocolate cake Ruka's making in, all the blood she is going mix in are just going to flow throughout if we do not have a proper serving dish that can hold it." Yuki said as she tried to stretch a little further up.

Kaname signed while he paced across the floor toward her. He touched her arm lightly as he whispered with a soft voice. "Please get down from there before I'm losing control over myself." "Why?" Yuki whimpered as she gently turned her head so their eyes met. "I'm perfectly capable of handling this myself ... So why won't you let me?"

He turned her slowly to himself before he knelt and laid his head on her stomach. "I'm frightened that something will happen to you. You're the most precious thing in the world to me Yuki, and I have told you so before. I will not tolerate you climb up on an old stool like that in your condition. "She smiled as she climbed carefully down the old stool and put her arms around him, the minute he got up. " I love that you care about me so much and i know that you're frighten about me getting hurt, but this entire pregnancy thing is driving me crazy. Cana even does simple things like this anymore. I hate it."

Kaname laughed, he knew this side of Yuki. She always wanted to master the things herself, clear things her own way. He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. She buried her face deep into his chest and sobbed. "I mean I couldn't even protect you when Zero appeared. I thought he would not shoot any of us if I just told him why. I mean I knew that one day he would find me but I didn't..."

She slowly closed her eyes when she felt Kaname lips press against hers. As he laid his arm around her waist, Ruka suddenly entered the room. Yuki suddenly pulled away and turned towards her. "Ruka- Chan…um... couldn't get the serving dish down from the cabinet. " Ruka signed and put the items she had brought, down one kitchen counter. "Lady Yuki, I told you that it was not good in your state to climb around on dangerous stools."

Kaname looked at Yuki with a look that made her feel a little uncomfortable. "You knew you should not climb up on it?" he said with a gentle but irritated voice. She looked down. "Maybe" He sighed and put one arm around her waist and led her out of the kitchen. The giant living room was lit only by a small kerosene lamp that was located right on the little table by the wide couch. He gently put her on the couch as he himself however walked over to the large book shelf. "Kaname ..." Yuki spoke as she stood up from the couch and walked over two him as he was leafing through one of the thick books from the shelf. "Listen, I know you're mad at me, but ..." She did not say more until he'd left the book on a little old table next to the shelf and grabbed her by her waist. " you tired? " he asked, his voice rather horse.

She nodded slowly and let herself be led up the stairs and into making the unlit room. The dark curtains were rolled to the side so that the faint light from the sun just shone. After she had been pushed to the enormous pajamas, she made her way into their room again. Kaname sat on the soft edge of the bed and stared out of the empty window. He signed and let his eyes move towards Yuki. She smiled at him. The dark circles around her eyes showed signs that she was tired. He stretched out a hand to her as she took gratifying. He led her towards him, as he laid his head on her stomach. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you" he spoke while he gently put his arms around her waist. "I was just so ..." "Afraid?"

He nodded and put his hands on her stomach. "I. ... When i see you hurt, or suffer... to lose control over my body ... I just ... I need to have you safe ... you and our boy... I... I love you both so much" She took his face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the soft lips, as tears began to flow. "I love you ..." she sobbed "and I know our son does to "He grinned as he pulled her down on the bed, and laid the soft covers over them.

Yuki awoke as she felt a sudden pain raise trough her body .She pulled off the covers. A big stream of water and blood was spread beyond the pale green sheet. She shivered and smiled as she whispered softly into Kaname's ear. "Kaname ... Kaname wake up ... Pleas the pain is killing me ..." "Huh?" Said he tired as he gradually raised himself up from the bed. It was only seconds later that he noticed the blood- water pond in the bed. "Yuki ... is he ..?," He asked with a concern voice. "She nodded ..." It's time ... he's coming... "


	7. Akemi Ichiro Kuran

Kaneme and yuki pt. 7- fødselen

**Hey you guy's. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had no idea how to write it. I've had something called writes block this last two months, and I had no inspiration. But here it is. And I want to thank Nini Hearts. Thank you…you gave me a lot of ideas by writing that comment. And I want to ask the harry potter fans out there to pleas look at my two other stories and give me a little hit about what the next chapter could contain. Thank you **

**LunaLovify**

"My lord ... you must listen to me ... you must remain…. caaaaaaalllllllllmmmmmmm ..."

The large dining table flew across the room, through the window and landed in the heart shaped rose bush on the other side of the garden. Kaname's fists tightened, while one could hear the painful screams thunder through the entire mansion. "Tell me ... Hanabusa ... How can I be calm ... in a time like this...?..huh?...She's ... in pain ... and it's ... all my... Fault... " he cried, and fell to his knees, as he tore at least ten planks of the floor and threw them through the broken window. "My lord ... if I may speak ..." Akatsuki spoke with a gentle, yet quite angry voice "... I would like to remind you of what you told me that day Ruka was almost killed." Kaname's panting breath calmed down and he looked at them. "I'm sorry you both had to see me like this ... it's just that ... Wherever ... something happens to Yuki... I somehow lose control of myself ..." He slowly rose from the couch, and walked over to the broken window. He breathed slowly as he stroke his hand through his hair. Another scream went through the halls, but this time it was different. "KANAME" Yuki's voice shouted from above, and when Aidou turned around Kaname was gone.

Yuki's body felt like hell. "GET THIS BABY OUTE OF ME" she yelled as she pulled Ruka closer to her and stared at her angrily. "The baby will be out soon my lady, just one more push now". Yuki screamed as she pushed, then a few minutes later she could hear small little cries fill up the room. The door slammed open and Kaname came rushing to her side. "Yuki…are you …okay…" he asked in a mild but worried voice. Yuki smiled at him as she stroke her hand over her face. "look…..our son…." She wisped softly as she looked over at Ruka who was now holding a little bundle in her arms. Kaname looked up at the little bundle from where he was kneeling. A small little tiny white thing, with brown eyes was staring up at him. Kaname smiled as he gently took his son from Ruka and once again kneeled in front of Yuki. "He's beautiful" Yuki whispered as she stroke the child's .Kaname leaned down and kissed both her and their son. "Welcome to the family Akemi Ichiro Kuran".

**50 miles away from the Kurans**

A scream was heard. It came from a little restaurant that was placed in the woods. There were only two people in the room. But one lied on the floor; blood flowed out from both sides of the body. The other person stood with a silver gun in his arm, pointing with it at the lady. He's silver hair shone in the moonlight as he turned towards the window. He laughed as he looked at the moon , slowly . It was like he was reading it. "So he's finally here, huh? Just wait little Kuran…I'll come for you…..first you…then them…and it will all be over… "


End file.
